Reaping the Rewards
by pixelx
Summary: Prompt taken from the khrkinkmeme on LJ. This is TYL univerese. Gokudera strips as reward for doing paperwork then seme!Tsuna has his way with him. See inside for details. 2759.


**The characters Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato from Katekyou Hitman Reborn belonged to their creator, Amano Akira. No profit was being made from this submission.**

The kink: Gokudera will do ANYTHING to help his boss finish all of his paperwork, even to the point of motivating him by stripping off one article of clothing from himself each time Tsuna finishes one stack.  
Seme!Tsuna has his way with him on his desk after clearing it of all his paperwork as a reward.

* * *

"Hiie!! Reborn is going to kill me!" The Tenth Vongola Don pulled at his hair in panic as he looked at the paperwork on his desk. The mahogany desk was big enough as it was and on top of it were stacks of papers, each towered over his brown spiky hair when he sat on the comfy leather chair.

His right hand man stood beside him, trying to appease the dramatic breakdown his boss was having. "Calm down, Tenth! If you pull out an all-nighter, you'll be able to finish them before tomorrow morning. I'll help you, tenth!"

Tsuna ignored the smoke-bomber's words and dropped his head on the only available space on his desk. "Just give up, Gokudera-kun. There's no way I could finish this by next morning. I'm going to die tomorrow. Gokudera-kun, could you get me a piece of paper, please. I want to write my will." Without raising his head, Tsuna hold out his hand waiting for the requested paper.

"Tenth!" Gokudera said worriedly. This was not something new for the Storm Guardian. When he was not in life and death battle, the brunet would easily revert to his old 'dame' character and gave up. Of course it was a tightly guarded secret known only among his Guardians and Reborn. Gokudera Hayato was not Tsuna's Right Hand Man for nothing and he knew what was required for his boss when at time like this; bribery.

"T-then. Let's make a deal." The half Italian tried to will his blush down as Tsuna perked his head at the proposition. "If uhm, if you finished one stack of those papers, I'll remove one piece of my clothing." By the end of the sentence Gokudera's cheeks was beet red and he dared to take a peak at the seated man.

The dumbfounded expression on the Don's face as he looked from the paper than at him. The brown brows furrowed and Gokudera almost thought his stupid idea was, stupid.

"Gokudera-kun, that-"

"I'm sorry, Tenth! That was stupid of me!" Gokudera bowed low and wishing that the ground would swallow him whole.

"-won't be enough." Tsuna finished his sentence regardless, drawing out a surprise blink from his Guardian's face.

"Eh?"

The young boss motioned at the 5 stacks of paperwork while looking at Gokudera's clothing. A three-piece black Armani suits complimented by a silk tie, a bullet proof vest underneath the coat, a pair of socks and presumably a pair of singlet and boxers; the numbers didn't add up. And Tsuna wasn't shy to tell him so.

Gokudera swallowed the lump in his throat as the amused brown eye regarded him expectantly. He ignored the flame he felt searing his skin and opened his mouth. "Then, h-how about two pieces per stack?" Damn, his boss was good at haggling.

"That could work." Tsuna pretended to muse on the idea and started to pick up his Parker pen.

Once the half of his stack was completed, Tsuna waited for his Right Hand Man to finish filling up the documents before shaky hands undid the buttons of his coat. The cloth easily slid off his broad shoulder and fell in a heap on the floor. Jade orbs meeting honeyed brown in assent before Tsuna nodded in satisfaction and continued with his work.

By the stroke of midnight, half of the papers on Tsuna's desk had been cleared, and so was half of the clothing on Gokudera's body. But Tsuna didn't notice them, to deep in concentration on the parchment on his desk that he didn't hear the rustling of the clothes as they left Gokudera's body nor when they fell on the carpeted floor. The silver haired guardian was relieved at the Tenth's concentration. Part of it was because the brunet wouldn't look at him like he was a piece of meat.

When the clock stroke at 6 am, the desk was all cleared up and Tsuna leaned back on his chair tiredly with his eyes closed. Dimly he heard Gokudera shuffling the documents on his desk for filling.

"Good work, Tenth." Gokudera said after a long while. Tsuna hummed in response and opened his eyes.

"...Gokudera-kun." Seeing his Right Hand man stood naked facing the book shelves, Tsuna's lust rekindled as he remembered their earlier deals.

The simple call for his name brought shivers down Gokudera's back and those heated gaze of his boss returned on him once more.

"Yes. Tenth?" Gokudera had no more clothes to shed for the last stack and he half-dreaded what Tsuna would asked for the compensation.

"What will you do, now that I've finished them?"

Tsuna was giving him an option which is not something he should be relieved for. The amusing tone from the Tenth boss told him that he was waiting for the right answer and there was only one.

"Anything you want, Tenth." Gokudera whispered and turn facing him. His hand covered his front, shyly above his penis and waited for Tsuna's decision. The stretched silence as the young Vongola Boss mulled over the idea was like a torture to the naked Gokudera. His next order brought visible shivers down the bomber's back.

"Come here." Tsuna motioned for the desk once their eyes met. "Bend over, please."

Tsuna waited patiently for Gokudera to walk towards him and do as he said. The usually haughty and rebellious Storm Guardian, now docile and obedient in front of him never failed to make his own pants tight. Contrary to when he was still in training to be the next Vongola Don, the devotion suffocated him and made him trembled in fear. Now that he had learned and known that Gokudera would never say no to his request, would never betray him, Tsuna revealed in the power he had over him.

By now his pale skin flushed red and heat pooled in his stomach but Gokudera ignored them along with his half-hard erection. The cool surface of Tsuna's desk was welcomed by his heated skin. Without being asked, Gokudera spread his long legs revealing his puckered entrance. He dared a peek at his boss behind him and the ember lusty gaze in Tsuna's eyes focusing on his back made him blushed deeper.

Tsuna draped himself over his Right-Hand Man for a moment, taking in his scent, overlaid with tobacco and gun powder. He then pulled the desk drawer, taking out the lube he kept for this kind of occasion. The young boss squirted a generous amount on his fingers and inserted two digits simultaneously into Gokudera's waiting entrance. His other hand rested on the man's hips, circling it in soothing motions.

Gasp followed by a long moan echoed around the office as Tsuna's fingers dug deeper into him, seeking the spot that would make loose his control. Gokudera dropped his head on the cool surface enjoying the strain on his ring muscles. His sweats and warm breath condensed on the desk. Suddenly a pleasure spike ran up his spine and Gokudera couldn't help the howl from tearing out of his throat and he moved his hips meeting Tsuna's fingers.

"T-Tenth." The broken plea, the relaxed muscles around his fingers and the wanton movement of his hips indicated that Gokudera was ready. He pulled out his fingers drawing out whimpers from his Right-Hand man though his other hands hadn't ceased his soothing motion. Tsuna preferred it tight. The restrictive passage, hot and moist around his hard cock was bliss to the young man.

Tsuna quickly zipped down his pants and leathered his own hard length. He stroked it once, twice before lining it up on Gokudera's wet entrance. The brunet placed a tender kiss on the man's back, below his shoulder as his only cue before he dive his cock to the hilt.

Another scream bounced on the walls of the room at the welcomed intrusion as Tsuna wasted no time to pound into the man below him.

"So tight, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna gritted his teeth at the pleasure washing over him. He looped his hands around the man and pulled him up so that their body flushed together, back to front. He ignored the sweats now sipping into his shirt and kept with his thrust, long and hard.

"Tenth. Tenth." Gokudera chanted the name at every thrust. His hands gripped tight on the edge of the desk. He felt hands roaming across his torso, settling on his nipples and pulled at the hard buds. The other hands than moved down towards his groin and fondled with his balls. He mewled in delight at the multiple simulations on his sensitive spots and arched his back, showing his flexibility.

"Tenth. I'm…close. Please." Tsuna could feel his Right-Hand man's tremor as he leaned more of his weight on him. He kissed, licked and nipped at the spot between his neck and shoulder forming a bruise there. His thrusts turned frantic yet in-sync with the movement of his hand now encasing Gokudera's hard erection. He let go of the fair skin shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Come, Hayato."

The words, husky and commanding was like a switch on his body as Gokudera bent over and screamed his release on the desk. His ass clenched on the cock inside him and Tsuna grunted at the pressure, forcing his own release deep inside the man.

Tsuna slumped on top of Gokudera on the desk, still joined as both regained their breaths. Slowly the brunet pulled out his limp cock and started to clean himself with a box of tissue. He then gently pulled Gokudera towards his chair and seated him there.

The sudden contact surprised Gokudera and he flinched, trying to stand up. "No tenth, I'll get it dirty." The Tenth wouldn't have any of that as he pushed him back on the chair. Wordlessly he pulled a tissue and wiped the mess on his stomach and between his legs.

"Let me do it, Tenth." Gokudera stopped him for a second time taking the tissue from the other man's hand and resumed his work. He wiped the desk surface clean and the leather chair he occupied earlier. Tsuna merely watched him as he fixed his pants though it tightened once more seeing the silver haired Guardian still undressed, crouching on the floor.

"Gokudera-kun."

"Yes, Tenth."

"Leave the rest for the cleaners." Tsuna was already reaching for the door before he turned the handle and addressed him once again. "I'll be waiting for you in my bed." He didn't have to turn back to see the blush on Gokudera's face or hear him scrambling for his clothes.

* * *

So? What do you think? XD


End file.
